Optimism
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Another fic, this time Crossover ! My first Crossover, but once again that damn options in FF net...it is Crossover between Candide and POTC. Fantastic operetta from Leonard Bernstein, who hasn't seen, go and fix it ! Patti LuPone in 2005 fantastically played the Old Lady alias Wanda von Rovno Gubernya, and based on that I decided to write this crossover ;-)
1. The Best Of All Possible Sails

Young, burgeoning maiden of majestic beauty and shape, was sitting in her cabin, by the table. A quill in her hand, as her rosy lips formed unspoken words.

 _Day Third_

 _As we set sail to Massa-Carrara, I'm feeling greater impatience, to meet my love. Even though, my prince is not my age, fortunately he's the same temper, as me. We met only once, three years ago, on the celebration of my saintly mother, and my beauty charmed him so, he requested for my hand._

 _As I am prepared to become Duchess of Massa-Carrara, I will lay with him, as a fair, pure bud of lilies, and I will proudly give to my prince my flower-_

Her head swiftly narrowed, from her diary, as she heard two loud shoots from cannon.

And then again, but now even smaller gunshots and screams.

Slowly putting down the quill, she stood up, smoothing down her long rich gown with ruffles, rushing out of her cabin, to see, what was going on, on the main deck.

But when she opened the door, a scream escaped her lips, as some tall, muscular man grabbed at her arms, and dragged her on the deck. She saw plenty of alike men, all too tanned, or literally _black_. Scarred, tattooed but mainly all of them covered in rich amount of dirt and sweat, smelling terribly, as they probably didn't care of self hygiene.

Each one of them armed with swords or guns, or both.

She was in shock, when the one, who was clutching her arms behind her back, moved her over the thin wooden plank to the other ship, and she finally spotted her mother, all of her serving maids, and all the jewels and rich garments she was transporting with herself to her Duke of Massa-Carrara, as dowry.

,,This is the last one,'' man stormed with grumpy voice, pushing young girl to the heap of scared women, she instantly caught arms of her mother.

,,Mama, what is happening ?'' she asked, as the tall woman, cupped her cheeks, and drew her daughter closer to her own chest.

,,What about the ship ?'' another man shouted, and all the women gave a lurch, turning to another strong voice, coming from the rudder, as they saw, tall, muscular, almost _giant_ man, black as pitch, with long, raven black hair, wide scar over the half of his face, and golden earring in his left ear.

,,Destroy it,'' he said with grin on his face, and young princess with all the rest of her serving maids and also her mother covered their ears, as loud shoots from cannons followed man's order.

Only now young girl had the chance to look over the hull, and spotting something horrifying. Their captain, and the rest of fair sailors were floating on the sea surface, limply, some of them with face below water.

They were dead.

,,Alright fellas ! To work !'' that giant stormed over the deck, as all the present women trembled from fright of upcoming unknown.

A crowd of men quickly separated them, each two taking one woman, and they immediately start stripping them until all of their clothes ended up in water, and all of women stark naked.

Young princess was absolutely paralyzed by all the events that happened, and frightened from what comes next, when she was tightly held by two men and another one inched closer to her most private parts of her body. She could see, the rest of her serving maids, and even her _saintly mother_ , were treated the same. Not understanding way more, when they start intruding her privates, but with such carefulness and thoroughness, she was shocked. A small wave of curiousness washed over her, why would they do that, if they didn't want to ravish her.

Were they searching for something ?

Well there was no time for considering any possible explanation for their manners, since they finally left them, announcing to that tall black giant ,,All clear captain –no gold, or diamonds.''

,,Damn yer arse !'' captain growled through his –surprisingly white- teeth.

,,What shall we do with them ? Feed the fish ?''

,,No you scurvy piece of cackle fruit with fishy brain ! Think, or I'll let you kiss the gunner's daughter !'' captain shouted at the man, looking still over and over the little heap of now-naked women.

Man seriously start thinking, looking over the maids, and only then he uttered ,,Ta make 'em drabs ?''

Captain chuckled with wide grin ,,That's better ! Alright, everybody heard Hector ! Take care of them all !''

And suddenly men start grabbing each woman again, this time completely separately, and start dragging them even through their screams and protest below the deck.

One man caught young maiden's arm as well, she screamed again as he smiled at her wickedly.

,,Come, we'll play,'' he growled through his smile, she desperately looked around, if she might see her mother, but she was already gone, somewhere in the guts of ship.

,,NO !'' captain shouted, walking down to the main deck.

Young girl trembled from fright, as the giant stepped right to her, and pushed man's hand away.

,,This _little one_ is mine,'' he uttered through his white teeth, and with one swift move, he grabbed her around her waist, forcing her to scream, as he threw her over his muscular shoulder, and walked back up, and straight to his cabin.

He yet turned to deck, and before he might disappear too, he only managed to order ,,DO NOT interrupt, until we reach Morocco !''

The negro slammed the door closed, as girls kept whining and yelling, tears start streaming off her eyes, as she-until now-didn't realize her dreadful situation, and yet far more dreadful fate.

He shook her off his shoulder straight on his bed. It was stiff, small, and smelled ten thousands worse than any of the men on the deck, few moments ago.

She sniffed harshly as the giant walked to his table and poured himself a glass of pure wine. Quickly jumping on her feet, she took courage and screeched at him ,,How dare you ! How dare you to treat us all like this ? Do you know, who I am ?! I am the daughter of the High Archimandrite of All the Russias— the Princess Wanda von Rovno Gubernya !''

,,I don't care,'' man uttered, gulping throat-full his wine, and gasping for air afterwards, pouring another glass for him, and this time even second glass.

,,I order you, to let us go, until you can !'' girl screeched again, even though now with less confidence as before.

,,You order me ?'' man laughed throatily, looking down at her, from quite high, walking towards her, she only now realized, how tall he really was.

He was one massive piece of flesh and bones and muscles covered in pitch.

,,I'm a pirate, sweetheart…I do not listen to other's orders…I am making them ! And now, I order you to drink, it will make you feel better,'' he chuckled, giving her the other chalice of wine.

She stood firmly, and straight, with gentle movement of her hand she hit the back of her hand against the chalice he was offering, that it slipped off his hand and landed on the floor, wine spilling all over the wood.

She shouldn't have done this, because she immediately yearned a sharp slap over her cheek, that it sent her back to bed with full force of her body.

,,Your loss,'' he wiped the droplets of wine off his moustache, and put the chalice on his table, before he pulled down his loosen pants by one quick push.

,,N-no-please,'' Wanda start stuttering, her long brown curls pinned in bun still held on place, as she was wildly shaking with her head, since captain approached.

,,Shut your cake-hole,'' he growled, when she was still whining, as he sat on bed, and his white, half opened shirt, lifted slightly up, showing his abdominal muscles, and not only _them._

Her voice completely vanished, as her breath stuck in her throat, and her eyes bulged at the massive manhood, which was exposed right in front of her very eyes.

She couldn't breathe even at the sight of it, let alone, as he wanted to plunge it into her !

He was kneeling on bed, roughly taking her shoulders and forcing her to stand up on bed, with her inaudible cry of fright. She standing, was with her head in same level as his head, while he was kneeling. And before she could say any protest, or shake her head, or drew back, he shut her mouth this time with his own tongue, moving wildly in her mouth.

It was overwhelming sensation, she yet never experienced with, and on one hand it felt really good. But the idea, of her and pirate, or about her prince somewhere in Massa-Carrara. He would not want his princess already deflowered. And yet she couldn't do a thing.

She tried to fight with the tongue, but she ended up only kissing him back, which was probably right, and pleasing him, since she felt his hands sneaking around her waist, clutching her tight to his muscular body.

And again, his chest was also good to feel, she start preparing herself for the worst, but yet it was rather good.

Her hands slowly, insecurely and bit shyly went up on his chest, fondling the muscles, and around his thick neck, she start giving in his endless kisses, after each she had to gasp for breath.

He was wild and eager, as he probably hasn't been with woman for quite a period.

,,You little beast, you like it, don't you…'' he chuckled to her lips, when she kissed him by her own after another gasp.

She wasn't sure of her answer, but that time he already pushed her down on her back, roughly against the stiff mattress. ,,Well I promise ta make it worth it.''

Wanda went nervous again, swallowing thickly, as massive body leaned down to her and pressed against her, nearly drawing out of her, her last breath. The weight upon her was unbearable, but it was yet nothing in compare to what shall come.

Closing her eyes, she didn't want to look in the eyes of man, to whom her flower wasn't intended to.

Taking a breath, when she felt his moustache tickling her neckline, and then a vicious bite of his white teeth made her cry through a gasp. Her hands on his chest, she was still prepared to push at him, even though it wouldn't help her. He was ten times stronger than her, and bigger….obviously bigger. She had no chance practically.

Squeezing her eyes tightly, against the picture of negro captain, trying to imagine her love. Her prince. Her Duke of Massa-Carrara. And suddenly it felt good.

His body on hers, his hands stroking her sides, and to her thighs, spreading them open for him to move between them. She smiled.

 _So this is how it feels like…_

Moaning softly as he kissed right below her neck, and brushed his moustache with his lips over her collarbone.

And then she felt that smooth skin, of his massive cock. Rubbing over her slit. That felt really good, she almost losing her nervousness.

It was long, and hard, and it throbbed against her. She had that strange desire, to finally have him inside, and she felt that slight gratification when his tip touched her slit.

But she very quickly changed her mind, as he roughly plunged into her. Not only she was virgin, and wasn't aroused enough, to feel it more pleasurable, but he was so thick, and rough, that his first thrust completely set her off.

,,AAAAH !'' her loud scream pierced the room, as her entire body ached, from the main pain coming from between her thighs. She felt that pop, and she felt her muscles stretch to embrace him all.

The pain was unbearable.

He didn't have to move within her, first thrust was so bad, she wanted him out. Tears start rolling wildly down her cheeks, streaming from her eyes, as she kept screaming from pain. Her hands pushed hard at his chest, trying to push him away, trying to push him off her. To get him out of her.

But he didn't let her, and he start moving, strike by strike, hard pounds making her body rock with his.

With each one she let out louder and louder scream, and tears kept rolling. She was yelling at him. She was begging him to stop. She cried so heavily, and so hard, due the pain, she felt dizzy, and before he finished, growling like an animal-as he was-spilling over her stomach, she fell unconscious.

* * *

Waking up, the other day, finding herself on the very same, stiff bed, still completely naked, and still feeling dull pain between her thighs, though it was better than when the negro was inside her.

She hardly lifted herself, spotting her stomach was dry, but she smelled terrible, due the sweat captain left on her, and her own sweat. She was unconscious for long, and she was thirsty.

Looking over the room, she noticed negro sitting in his chair, and face partly buried in maps. He lifted his head, and smiled.

,,You're up,'' he immediately stood up, wearing his shirt and pants again. He walked to her, and she twitched, letting out soft mewl in protest, he sat beside her on bed. She scooted her knees to her chest, not able of single word, she hugged her knees, and backed to the wall.

She felt the shame, on her body, on her name, on her pureness. She felt abused, as she was. And still she felt that pain between her thighs.

He leaned to her carefully putting that trickle of her brown hair, which escaped her bun, and put it behind her ear, trailing her jaw line, and gently taking her chin between two of his fingers, forcing her to face him.

,,You shall be glad, you have the honor, to have me as your first…now you don't understand maybe..but be sure, there will be a lot men in your life, when I sell you now, and they will be for you much easier after me….'' He offered to her a soft smile, which was despite his self, his temper, and his look still rather sweet.

She sniffed, not understanding completely to his words, she only nodded unsure, clutching her knees to her chest.

He stood up again, and went to his glass of wine, filling it, and bringing it to her.

,,You must be thirsty, here –drink,'' he gave her his chalice, and she looked up at him.

She was dying for something to drink.

Eagerly taking his chalice with her trembling hand, she brought it immediately to her lips, and drank the glass at once.

,,Good girl,'' he praised, like he was praising some pet. Walking back to table, he put it down, and took off his shirt, she could now see his muscular back, which also didn't look bad, as the rest of his body.

He turned to her, and pushed down his pants again, and she wildly shook her head, not able to say a thing, her lips only parted in silent plea.

But when he approached again, she forced her voice to obey ,,Please don't.'' Shaking with her head, her voice nothing more than desperate whisper.

,,It is fer yer own good,'' he uttered, sitting on bed, and gripping tightly at her wrists, to force her release her legs, and lay on her back again.

She was too weak to stand up, let alone to run away, she was even too weak to keep him off her, she just let him lay atop her again, with her protesting whimpers and begs.

,,Shh-'' he soothed, forcing her wrists above her head, pinning them there with one his strong hand, while the other caressed her pale, alabaster cheek. She trembled from fear, and weakness when he looked in her chocolate orbs. His thumb softly glazed her plump rosy lips, before he kissed her, she immediately closed her eyes.

Trying to imagine once again her prince, trying to not give into her fear, trying to feel the softness of his hands, as it brushed down her body, caressing all the way down her exposed curves, before he pulled himself to her entrance again. It was all too fast for her, and she yet felt the dull pain between her legs, she _hoped_ …

But her worst worries came true, as the sharp pain ripped through her again, when he invaded her. Scream escaping her lips, even when he tried to shush her with his lips on hers. His bruising kisses growing wild with every single thrust, she prayed in her mind to God to let her die. Vainly. It wasn't enough to make her die, but it was enough of pain to torture her.

Before she could blink, she was panting harsh, just as the negro captain. Shaking wildly with her head, crying to his mouth, tears kept rolling down her cheeks, when his hand gripped her side and squeezed painfully, she wailed in agony of too much pain, hovering at the edge of collapse once again, but this time he pulled out, before she might fell unconscious, and spilled his wretched seed all over her, she was left whining on her back, her knees desperately clutching together to stop that burning between her legs, she felt it now stronger than before.

Captain sat panting on bed, looking how she trembled and cried to her palms, which were now covering her entire flushed face.

He stood up, and shakily walked to his table gripping the bottle of wine in his large hand and mouthful gulping down his wine, to savor his lingering climax.

She felt filthy and abused. Desperate to the core. Wanting to run, to scream, to cry, just to make everything stop. To wake up from this nightmare, but it was the cruel reality, and she wondered for a moment of her highest agony, why God has to be so cruel, and _why_ ?

She peeked through her fingers, sobbing, spotting him by the chair, his legs spread wide in comfort, droplets of wine dripping down his chin, covering softly his chest.

 _Will this animal have ever enough ?_

She sniffed, wanting to roll to her side, to scoot to wooden wall of captain's cabin, and just to cry herself to unconscious as the day before, but once she shifted her legs, she wailed harder due the pain.

,,Shut it !'' he snorted roughly, drinking again.

She bit her lip violently, her entire body trembling. Only after couple of minutes when she calmed down, she dared to slid her palms off her face slightly, to look at him.

,,Wi-will…will it _always_ hurt so b-bad ?'' she whispered breathlessly, but negro perfectly heard every single word.

Only now he realized, how frightened and shock she was. After all…she was yet a child, and –as she said- princess, probably nobody ever explained her properly the obstacles of bedding, and yet she was there, on his bed, shaking from fear, asking if her ordeal will ever end.

He didn't know why, but he felt sudden guilt for the young maiden.

He put the bottle down, and walked to her, she quickly hid her face in her palms, expecting another smack, or series of yells at her, 'How dares she' or something like that probably. She swallowed not daring to bring up the slightest sound of herself.

She felt the bed crack under his muscular weight, and then felt his hand, gently glazing up her calf, and her thigh, she shivered achingly, waiting for what comes next.

,,Look at me,'' he asked now softly, despite his grumpy voice.

Wanda tremblingly slid her hands of her eyes to see at him, as his brows furrowed, he was probably struggling for words at the picture of pitiful little being in front of him.

He wasn't skilled in conversations, neither in apologies, because pirate never has to apologize for his actions. It's somehow expected from him to behave as such, but he needed to stop her trembling and fearing, or she will never be able to take a man properly, or enjoy it herself.

He took a breath and started softly talking, while his large, black palm rested on her outer thigh. ,,It gets better, I promise…it's hard, when you're ta boot…but it gets better sweetie. And…'' he paused carefully, as she slid her palms off her face, to see-to focus at him better ,,…it's pleasurable even for women…''

He knelt on bed, she once again covered half her face, shaking her head wildly ,,P-p-p-please-'' her cries were almost melting his heart.

,,Shh-shh-I don't want to hurt you,'' he cooed, now both his hands petting up her knees, which were desperately trying to clutch together and up to her chest, even when she was still lying on her back.

She bit her lips, stifling the rest of her cries in her palms, as her eyes watched with fright.

Shocking her to the core, when he leaned beside bed, where was some nice porcelain basin, and some very old piece of pretty used rag, she felt just like that piece of fabric. Used, withered, filthy.

He to her surprise dampened it in the basin, where was obviously water, and then he gently spread her thighs with little of effort as she clutched them violently together. Taking the rag, and only gently, as if he was afraid he may hurt her now-like he didn't just twice already-he brushed it over her front, cleaning his seed from her tummy, cleaning the rag in water again. Bringing it back, he brushed with it lower, and rubbed it gently against her privates, making her softly mewl, as that area was the most sensitive now.

But the pleasant cold was surprisingly soothing on her fevered flesh, she relaxed her legs, and succumbed to that cool feel of water, unless he was caressing her.

,,You will learn, how wonderful feel it is,'' he soothed, putting rag into wash basin, and turning to her, she watched him shockingly. Her eyes widened in fright, when she watched his head all of a sudden bobbing down between her thighs, she immediately wanted to clutch them together, but his head was already in between, and then-

,,Ohhh-'' she let out unwanted moan, surprising herself, when his lips brushed over most private zone. His moustache brushing gently, when he pressed several kisses over her pussy. She sniffed, her hands slipping beside her body limply, as her eyes fluttered heavily, when his tongue licked over her entrance.

It was overwhelming sensation, that set her off. It wasn't disgusting, it was unpleasant, reversely it was wonderfully great.

His tongue moving over her slit, drawing only soft moans from her now, very unlike the ones before. His long black hair slipping down, teasing her inner thighs, just as his beard when it brushed softly over her clit.

She felt another burning. Very unfamiliar, and very good. She felt the kind of heat, which was bubbling up within her, and crawling up her spine, spreading all over her body. Her flushed cheeks, wet from crying, grew even redder, as she start slowly panting, when his lips sucked, licked and nipped between her thighs. She felt like he threw her into that ocean, and now she was floating in waves. She couldn't name it, because she didn't know, what was taking over her, but she felt it stronger with every lick, every tease, emphasizing with it in every her low moan or quiet gasp.

Her ample, alabaster chest started heaving with erratic breaths, and her fingers trying to grip the filthy bed sheets, and she didn't know why. Her body was forcing her to. Her natural functions. And she liked them. Her right hand fell to her lower stomach, captain spotted, he smiled against her.

Like if she wanted to reach him, to shift him, to show him, where it was the most pleasant. Wanda no more felt filthy, and she wanted more. More of this pleasurable feeling. That satisfying pleasure, all of sudden ripping through her entire, half-still weak body, she arched on the bed, her knees scooted together as far as they could due captain's head between her thighs, and her hand landed on his hair, gripping tightly.

She let out deep, but ever so maiden sound of highest satisfaction, her rosy lips formed an 'O' and her eyes set close. She had no idea what just happened, but it was so good, it forced her to smile. Her vision completely black, her body trembling but no longer from fear now, and she could swear she grew deaf for couple of seconds.

Only when she opened her eyes, she spotted captain was on his knees again, wiping his mouth contentedly, smiling down at her flushed form.

When she swallowed, and recuperated from her shock, she –with palm carefully put on her chest to ease her breathing- whispered ,,Wh-what was that ? I b-blacked out…''

,,That happens when you enjoy it….'' Negro chuckled loud, at girl's flush. ,,Not that I would be some donnish scallywag, but I ain't no fishy brain, and I think French fellas calls it 'orgasm' or somethin','' he bragged softly, probably due the plowing seven sea brings even a piece of knowledge.

,,-Can I have another one ?'' girl let out almost instantly, shocking herself of suck question that escaped her lips.

Negro stormed with laugh, looking at the petit maiden in front of him, how she was yet recuperating from what she'd just experienced, and he nodded ,,If yer be a good girl…''

Wanda softly, vaguely nodded. She wondered why her mother never told her about this. But when she thought of her mother, she realized, the last time she saw her was, when she was disappearing somewhere deep in the ship.

She watched Negro walk to his table, and grip bottle of rum from some shelf.

Girl slowly narrowed, she felt wetness beneath her rump, and she wondered if this was also part of that orgasm, or not, but she sat up, and spotted that light was slowly fading out of window.

When captain walked back to her, and gave her the bottle of rum, he encouraged ,,Drink sweetie. It'll make ya fell good too…''

She took the bottle carefully, and took a gulp, making a grimace after the drink burned down her throat.

Captain stormed laughing once more, nodding ,,Ya have to get used on that surely too.''

Girl took a courage after one more gulp and softly uttered ,,I'm rather hungry, than thirsty…can I ask for some food ?''

,,Do not fret my fair lady. Soon will be evening, and Ricco is a great cook,'' captain nodded, sitting by his chair, burying his face into maps. After a while he scratched his chin, and threaded his fingers through his thick black hair, nodding ,,In couple of weeks we'll reach Morocco.''

Princess swallowed, putting bottle of rum beside the bed, she felt relaxed though, she might spare it for next ride, as she expected there will be lot more till Morocco. Narrowing she asked ,,What will you do with us ?''

Captain for a while lifted his eyes from his maps, and chuckled at her courage to ask, but after all, she and all her company was just a good business for him and his men, and it shall be soon over, and he never shall see her again, then why should not tell her, what awaits her.

,,Ya'll be sold to slavery, on the black market in Morocco,'' he grinned.

,,And my mother ?''

,,Too-''

,,-And me ?''

,,I do believe so darlin','' he nodded.

Now she knew all what she needed, and it was soothing feeling to know, she will meet her mother again at the end of this sail, at least they might be sold together, and she can share her misfortunes with someone.

The only thing she need to do until then, is to survive the torrents of captain's appetence. And maybe is she stays calm, and quiet, she may receive another sweet black out.

* * *

Weeks passed just as the water changed in the sea, due strong waves.

The ship was slowly but carefully approaching Morocco, and Wanda yet haven't stepped out of the cabin, spending all her days and nights with captain, either talking or coupling.

Not talking about drinking lots of alcohol, eating surprisingly good food, but when the captain showed her the toilet in form of little dirty bowl, and offered only blanket to cover herself against him, she thought she will faint.

Nevertheless she survived all that time, and to her biggest surprise, negro was right, when he said it will get better. After their sixth time, she didn't felt the pain at all, and started even moving her body in time with his. She grew fond of the feeling full and pleasured. After all…she felt sort of happy…she didn't want to be sold and to get used to another men.

And as she knew the captain in this quite a period, she knew what works on him and what not.

,,Ahhh-yysss-'' she moaned, biting her lip, as she was astride the hefty pirate, who grunted and growled beneath her, his hands caressing her thighs and beautiful backside.

She grinded her hips on his, accepting his thick shaft as deep as she was able to, though always to his satisfaction it was far enough. Wanda moaned and arched upon him, her body always making quite contrast to his. As she was tiny and her skin alabaster white, and he was tall, muscular and black as pitch.

Her knees trembled strongly, as she reached her climax, and her inner walls deliciously clutched around him, he growled. It always knocked him completely off, knowing her pussy was tight naturally when it yet clamped around his length it was so delightful he knew he was close instantly.

,,I'm gonna finish princess,'' he grunted, his hands squeezing her buttocks, she whimpered slipping off his lap as she already get used to, and on her knees between his legs, she gripped his thick, black cock in both her tiny hands, and worked him thoroughly, while her own thighs yet trembled.

And then with loud growl, the pirate came on her perfectly curved chest, easing down from the received pleasure. Wanda yet managed to reach to the basin behind her, also used to, she first cleaned herself, before washing the rag in basin and then gently sliding the fabric over pirate's length, making him yet groan in soothing cold feeling of water.

She threw the rag in basin, and collapsed on top of the captain, she climbed at him like if she just climbed some mountain, before she pillowed her head by his muscular chest. Scooting under his hand like a real pet, she knew where her place was, and she grew fond of it.

Releasing her hair from her bun for a moment, she spread her wild brown curls over her shoulders and pirate's chest.

Both relaxing, she let him ease, before she might start talking.

When she felt his body ease against the bed, and heard his heart beat in harmony, she kissed over his right, grand pectoral, muttering ,,How many days till we arrive at Morocco ?''

,,It is today my dove,'' he answered simply, his hand instinctively caressing her long brown curls.

Her fingers drawing light patterns on his muscular chest, while her kisses softly worshipping to his neck ,,I will miss you…it will be hard to get used on other man….'' She started inconspicuously.

He breathed in ease ,,I know, my princess. I wish I could spare you for my own.''

She kissed up his pulse point, letting sound in approval.

,,You've learned a lot during those weeks….it's even hard for me to let go of you,'' he admitted, caressing her back lightly with his fingertips.

,,Then let me stay with you,'' she breathed as she trailed her lips up his jaw, until her rosy lips met his dark ones.

,,You wish to stay ?'' he asked, cracking one brow, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

She nodded eagerly.

He watched her surprised, considering the idea of keeping her for his own. ,,This is strange dove…none of the girls we've abducted wanted to stay…you are the first-''

,,-I wish to stay,'' she stated, smiling at him, her eyes sparkling with hope.

,,You mean it-''

,,-I do,'' she breathed to his lips, brushing them over his. Luring him like the siren from the bottom of the sea.

,,Alright then, my princess. I will take care of you,'' he nodded his final decision, slowly wanting to roll atop her, she already smiling, when suddenly loud shot from a cannon pierced their ears, forcing them to turn towards the window of his cabin.

,,What is that ?'' Wanda quickly asked, her eyes filling with fear.

,,Probably fellas are having a little fun-'' he was about to roll atop her, distracting himself, but then another several shots, and that made him feel uneasy. He slowly stood up, and searched for his trousers. ,,Come with me princess, and stay behind me,'' he uttered, giving her his hand. ,,I will protect _my diamond_ ,'' he smiled down at her, and she repaid him smile with much empathy.


	2. The Best Of All Possible Saviors

_A.N.: Hello Dolls ! Alright, last time I'm reminding ;-) :D new things in Communication Underline, so who wants to know what happened and what will be happening in here, go and check it ;-) also I started to publish updates on my story on Instagram, so who would have interest for updates, be sure I'll let you know from now on also **there**. My profile is ;-) and as I promised, and noticed in reviews your concern of continuing in this story, here we go straight into second chapter of Wanda's adventures ! Hope you'll enjoy reading, I'm grateful for your reviews and have a fantaaastic day my Dolls ! Your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Walking out of the cabin, princess carefully followed her captain. Her eyes filled with fright and soon in horror at the scenery that was happening right over board on land.

Morocco was in the middle of the carnage caused by its Emperors. Wanda looked all across the land as far as she could see, everywhere just dead bodies of fallen black, tawnies and mulattoes. Blood spreading over the ground had spilled into water and further into sea. And those who lived so far were either fighting for their lives or-when they spotted the vessel of Negro captain-they started to get themselves on board.

Within couple of seconds a small group of blacks crawled on board, and started slaying every pirate who came to their way. As they were greedy, they took all the jewels and money.

Suddenly the vessel abruptly hit the reef by the shore, that everyone who was standing until now fell to ground including the moors. All women squealed at the sudden hit, and lurch of the ship.

Wanda laid on the ground until her captain lifted her by gentle, but ever so firm grip on her wrist, picking her up on her feet. She immediately wrapped her arms around his muscular one, looking down on the main deck, where just now broke ungodly tussle over the serving maids and Princess of Palestrina herself.

Wanda saw how one Moor grabbed at her mother's arm, and one pirate gripped at her ankle. Another one tugged harshly at her hair and the fourth hefty man seized her thigh. Neither one wanted to let go, and as they were like animals fighting for the privilege to have her on his own, they tore her brutally in four pieces.

Wanda's mouth fell widely open in despise and sorrow, her eyes filled with painful tears, and she quickly turned her head away, sobbing to her palm at the scenery and at the feeling of loss, she can never get back.

She just saw the death of her mother. The Princess of Palestrina, holiness herself, and kindest mother was torn in four pieces by the brute strength of four beasts, each of them different faction.

Trembling Wanda had a lot to do to not fall back to ground and stay there. Tears wildly escaping her eyes, and covering her alabaster skin. Her knees felt weak, and she wasn't able to perceive to the rest of the horrors that were happening on the main deck. She sobbed so heavily, her stomach made a flip at the picture in her mind, and her body started to give away, when her captain caught her in his arms.

Without a single word, he ran with her behind the rudder, and the moment he put her back on her feet, he pulled out his sword he had pinned on his belt.

,,Whatever happens, stay behind me,'' he said with his husky voice, but his eyes were filled with something Wanda couldn't quite select. It was emotion.

Nodding faintly, Wanda gasped loudly, and captain turned to see one tawnie right in front of him, and just at the moment he made a first swish with his own sword, captain brutally stabbed him with his own, and threw him over board into sea, which became more filled with blood, then with salt water.

Like this Negro beat every single man, that stepped in his way and wanted to take young princess from him. He saw the heaps of corpses on the main deck, and on the shore, and another heaps of Moors climbing on the ship.

Grabbing Wanda's hand, he made his way with his sword through the animalistic creatures, who called themselves men. Taking Wanda back on his arms, he jumped with her into water, and right away swam to the shore, letting her and himself take a breath, before another several tawnies ran straight at him.

As he said, as he promised, he protected his frightened milky white diamond to his last breath, and last bits of strength.

Earning lots of scar marks over his arms and chest during the fight, he fell exhausted at the end of the carnage on his back on the deadly silent shore. Wanda immediately crawled on her knees to him, crying, when he caressed her cheek, and swept few of her long brown curls, that were no longer in a bun, behind her ear.

She only now noticed the great slit, cut right on his muscular stomach. Her hands covered in blood when she tried to stop his bleeding, but he held her hands away, and breathed ,,Run…run away as far as you can…I'm sorry, princess.''

And just as his eyes closed, the shore became silent as never with the dead spreading all around.

Wanda cried for her captain, for all her women of honor, and mainly for her poor mother.

Her heart was beating like a race, and she couldn't calm down, but she needed to get away. Taking the rest of her strength and sanity, young maiden crawled over all the dead, torn bodies, half washing herself through the water. Every following step she felt weaker, but she never turned back, though tears were streaming from her eyes.

Only when she reached a desolate shallow, where sand was warm, and water crystal clear, she crawled herself to the shade of a massive palm tree. Falling exhausted to the ground, being overwhelmed by grief, despair and horror, her eyes fell closed heavily and she blacked out.

Her mind was full of different emotions, and Wanda herself was hovering between life and death.

* * *

Only when she felt a sudden touch on her thighs, she came back from unconsciousness. She felt the weight atop her body, moving over her, _exploring_ her. Weakly opening her eyes, she had to blink for couple of times before her vision cleared, and she gazed straight into two sky blue orbs.

They were beautiful, and they belonged to a handsome white man who was astride her, looking if she's dead or alive. When he saw her beautiful chocolate orbs looking up at him, he couldn't deny a smile. And not only that. He leaned down to her, and kissed the fair maiden.

And as his lips met hers, he gave the most heartfelt sigh of pure agony. And only when he drew slightly back he muttered between his white teeth in his native language ,,How _maddening_ at this moment to be a eunuch…''

Wanda was suddenly delighted to hear Italian speak, and she softly missed her Duke to whom this language wasn't foreign. The Duke who wouldn't want her by now anyway. At that moment all her memories flooded up in her mind, and she sniffed.

Slowly reaching with her palm up to the eunuch, caressing his smooth cheek she muttered, her voice nothing more but a whisper ,,There are far greater misfortunes in the world, than what you complain of my dear…''

,,What happened to you, beautiful ? How did you get in here ?'' he talked sweetly, his voice one of the loveliest Wanda had ever heard.

Shortly she explained to him, what happened in last past hours to her, her mother and her protector, before she fainted again due her weak body, and senses overwhelmed by crystal clear pictures of events that she described.

But the eunuch didn't hesitate, and softly, very carefully lifted up the maiden, and in his arms he carried her away from the shore to nearby cottage, where he'd lived.

,,You need rest, my beautiful. Be sure you are safe in here,'' he cooed, when she started to waken again with sobs. He gently put her down on his own bed, and covered her with sheets.

Letting her sleep, he prepared the little of food he had for his own. He laid down on bed with her, gently hugging the tiny fairy in his arms, to give her the feel of protection. He waited for hours, until she woke up, he presumed she didn't slept in weeks.

* * *

When her eyes finally started to open, and her chocolate orbs looked up towards her savior, her beautiful ruby lips formed a way more beautiful smile.

Eunuch smiled down at her, and caressed her alabaster cheek again. Only then he gave her the room to eat something, and drink.

Sitting beside her on bed, when she finished, he hugged her gently again.

,,Thank you,'' Wanda caressed his hand around her, leaning in his chest, and giving in the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

,,May I tell you, I have never seen _anything_ so perfectly beautiful as you are,'' he smiled down at her, and Wanda nearly blushed. To hear such words after brutal pirates, and Moors attack, she felt heavenly. But he continued in caressing her.

His fingers danced across her neck, very lightly-almost ticklishly-trailed down over her collarbone, and between her wonderfully shaped swells adorned with two rosy peaks. Teasing his way down her taut young body, her skin so silken to his touch, he was afraid if he touched her even a slightest bit stronger, she would vanish between his fingers.

Glazing his hand back up her body, fondling her on his way to her shoulder, before he hugged her gently, carefully back to his chest and whispered to her long brown curly hair ,,And I have never _so much_ regretted my loss…''

,,Who did that to you anyway ?'' Wanda softly sniffed in compassion for his loss, and his desire he couldn't extinguish.

Eunuch narrowed above her, so he could easily look in her eyes, while he kept caressing her side and her stomach, making her relax after quite long time.

,,I was born at Naples,'' he smiled, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss at maiden's forehead, making her eyes flutter from such tenderness she was just receiving. ,,There they make eunuchs of thousands of children every year…some die of the operation, and some acquire voices far beyond the most tuneful of your ladies.''

Wanda softly smiled, caressing his cheek, listening to every his word.

,,The others are sent to govern states and empires. I underwent this operation _very successfully_ , and I was one of the singers in the Princess of Palestrina's chapel,'' he explained to Wanda his past life.

But at the moment he said "Princess of Palestrina", Wanda's heart raced again, and her eyes widened as she let out softly astonished ,,My mother's chapel…''

Eunuch widened his eyes now too, confused asking quickly ,,The Princess of Palestrina is your mother ?!'' He cried, bursting into a sudden flood of tears as he swept her curls off her face ,,Is it possible you were the beautiful young princess whom I had the care of bringing up till she was six years old, and who at that tender age promised to be as fair as I now behold you ?''

Wanda harshly nodded through her sobs, and pulled her Eunuch into another hug ,,Yes, it is me…I am the same.''

It took a while, before they stopped weeping for such fortunate reunion.

Wanda smiled as Eunuch wiped off her face the pearls of tears as she tried to spoke with her trembling voice ,,My mother lies about a hundred yards from here...torn in pieces and buried under a heap of dead bodies...'' A dreadful shiver ran down her spine after her words.

Eunuch nodded, hugger her tighter to himself, now without any fear, she needed his comfort. He cooed softly, to stop her crying, and only when she slightly eased to his chest, he muttered to her hair ,,You were right. Your loss is far worse than mine, and I'm so sorry….''

Wanda nodded, looking up at him, feeling his protective hand on her back, stroking her cherishingly, she couldn't help herself. She cupped his cheek when his blue eyes looked in her chocolate ones, and before he could say anything, she leaned in and kissed him deeply, lovingly, to give him the least she could in repay to his generosity and gentleness towards her.

He moaned to her mouth, when her soft tongue glazed over his with such passion and sensuality, and her body clutched to his so softly, her curves brushed over his clothed chest, if he wasn't eunuch, the tiniest of his hair on the back of his neck wouldn't be the only thing _standing_.

,,I am sorry for your loss,'' Wanda whispered to his lips, before she looked in his eyes, and then buried her face in the crook of his neck, plating there a soft kiss, nuzzling to his skin.

She very quickly related to him all that had befallen her. In repay he suffused her with more food and water, also more of his gentle care and stories of his adventures throughout the years.

,,I had been sent to the court of the King of Morocco by a Christian prince to conclude a treaty with the monarch,'' blue eyed smiled at Wanda, who was sitting on a chair dressed in his blue shirt, chewing bread and listening to him with interest. ,,In consequence of which I was to be furnished with military stores, and ships to destroy the commerce of other Christian governments…'' he poured her a glass of milk and gave it to her with smile, pouring himself one too, before he sat beside her.

,,Did you succeed ?'' Wanda asked, before gulping mouthful of milk.

,,Well I have executed my commission,'' Eunuch nodded with smile, looking over fair princess. He watched her for a moment, before he uttered ,,I am going to take ship at Ceuta…and I'll take you along with me to Italy.''

After those words Wanda's eyes shinned with happiness, and her heart filled with hope.

Eunuch offered to her his truest, but humblest smile ,,Ma che sciagura d'essere senza coglioni…''

Wanda smiled, reaching her hand for his and caressing the back of his palm with her thumb ,,I like you even without your _demonstration of power_ …you are still that handsome man to whom I promised to be fair.''

,,And you are still that young princess whose charms took my breath away,'' he smiled, and Wanda could see how he literally blushed, when she squeezed his hand slightly tighter in hers. ,,I will take you to Italy,'' he nodded determined, and Wanda couldn't wait any longer, she stood up and sat in his lap, thanking him abruptly, tears of joy overfilling her eyes and falling down on his chest as she hugged him, receiving alike response from her handsome Eunuch.


End file.
